bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Apopalypse Mode
Apopalypse Mode is a special mode where there is no stops between rounds. The cost of the towers are the same as in Medium Difficulty. There is only income in''' Apopalypse Mode from building a Banana Farm and popping bloons. There are rounds in Apopalypse Mode, but you get no instant income from making it to another one. The bloons in '''Apopalypse Mode get stronger when you play higher rounds over time. Its icon is a B.F.B in BTD4 and a skull and cross-bones on a Black Bloon in BTD5. This mode is unlocked at Rank 31. It appears in BTD4, Bloons TD 4 Expansion, and Bloons TD 5. Even if you reach round 250 in BTD4, (the final round) the game will still keep going. The bloons only stop coming when you lose all your lives. It is a pun on the word apocalypse, meaning event of great importance or violence. The RBE in each round is different. In BTD5, the RBE for each Apopalpyse round is random and is different each time you go further. What Happens and When In Apopalypse Mode In BTD5 Bloon spawning occurs randomly but bloons may appear as follows *Round 1 – Red Bloons appear *Round 2 – Blue Bloons appear *Round 5 – Green Bloons appear *Round 8 – Yellow Bloons appear *Round 10 – Pink Bloons appear *Round 12 – Black Bloons appear *Round 16 – White Bloons appear *Round 20 – Lead Bloons appear *Round 21 – Regrowth Bloon appear (mainly Blue, gradually get stronger) *Round 24 – Zebra Bloons appear *Round 28 – Rainbow Bloons appear (Black Regrowth spotted, beware) *Round 33 – Ceramic Bloons appear *Round 36 - Regrowth leads appear *Round 37 – Camo, one Camo Lead appears *Round 38 – Camo Regrowth appear *Round 40 – Rainbow Camo spotted *Round 41 – M.O.A.B appears. M.O.A.Bs enter at a constant rate. *Round 46 – two M.O.A.Bs very close to each other spotted. *Round 47 – Camo Ceramic spotted. *Round 50 – the M.O.A.Bs make it hard to see, be prepared for Ceramics and Rainbows of all types *Round 51 – B.F.Bs appear *Rounds 59-61 – Z.O.M.Gs appear (and this guide stops because it's near impossible to see what's happening on screen) Trivia *Your Career Rank doesn't go up in this mode in BTD4, but in BTD5, it will *The symbol in the apopalipyse BTD5, is represented as a Bloon black and a white skull, like the colors and the brand of ZOMG. *In BTD5 they are in waves. *First Apopalypse for Daily Challenge is Feb 2, 2012 and the track is Monkey Lane. *The RBE in Apopalypse Mode is higher than getting medals from the tracks. *It is easier to earn more XP in Apopalypse Mode than Freeplay Mode. *The RBE of the first level in Apopalypse in BTD5 is 24. *In BTD4, one of the new achievements is Apopalypse Now, it requires the player to pass 100 rounds of Apopalypse to obtain it. It will reward you with 25 Awesome Points upon completion. Category:Modes Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS